


Expectant Accident

by warblegarble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg, Potions Accident, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions accident changes the lives of four Hogwarts students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story in 2009 and posted it on fanfiction.net. I never did finish it, so I figured that I'd reboot it and post it on here to see if anyone liked it.  
> ~Stef

                “Double potions with the Slytherins,” Ron groaned as he, Harry, and Hermione walked towards the dungeons.

                Harry groaned along with Ron, but inside he was cheering. Two hours with his boyfriend Draco doing something that they both love? Yes please.

                “Potter, pair with Malfoy. Granger, with Weasley,” said Snape as they walked into class.

                Harry tried not the skip over the smiling face of his boyfriend. “Hey,” he muttered and gave Draco a discreet peck on the cheek before focusing on Snape.

                “Today we are making a N.E.W.T. level strengthening potion.” He flicked his wand at the board. “You may begin.”

                Harry and Draco got into chopping flobberworms, crushing rose petals, and adding carmentia. Half way through class, Harry began to hear a sizzling sound coming from Seamus and Neville’s cauldron in front of him.

                “BOOM!”

                Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were covered in a bright purple slime. Harry reached out toward Draco just as Ron reached out toward Hermione. Both couples heard a click in their minds and then all four passed out.


	2. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 find out what the potion did to them...

                ” _Ow, my stomach…”_

                Harry awoke with a start.  Her took one look at the ceiling and groaned.  How the hell did he end up in the hospital wing?  Harry did a check on all his limbs and realized that he was not alone in the bed.   He turned his head and got a face full of white blond hair.  Draco was curled up on his side next to him, clutching his stomach, eyes squeezed shut. Harry admired his cuteness, then caught a glance of red hair.  Two beds down, Ron lay in a similar state…next to Hermione?!  What was going on?

_“Hurts…”_

                Harry’s eyes widened. That was _not_ his thought. He sat up, but immediate regretted it. His stomach felt like it was on fire. He was forced to lie back down. 

                _“Yeah, I tried that already,”_ thought Draco.

                _“You could have warned me,”_ thought Harry, curling up on his side, facing Draco.

                _“Sorry.”_

                “Madame Pomfrey?” Harry called in a gravelly voice.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “Madame Pomfrey?”

                The nurse poked her head out of her office.  
  
                “Finally awake, I see,” she chirped, walking over to his bedside.  “How do you feel?”  
  
                “My stomach burns,” replied Harry. “What happened?”  
  
                “You, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger were in a potions accident. You have been out for two days.”  
  
                Harry suddenly remembered the explosion and purple goo.  “What potion?”  
  
                “Professor Snape is trying to discover that right now.  From what I can gather, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan messed up a strengthening potion.”  
   
                _“Longbottom messed up a potion?  Who would have thunk?”_  
  
                Harry turned to look at Draco, who now had his eyes open.  “He tries, but he just isn’t good at Potions.  Be nice.”  
  
                “What just happened?” asked Madame Pomfrey, who had been watching them.  
  
                “It appears that Draco and I can hear each other’s thoughts and respond to them in our minds.  Probably because of the explosion.  I think I remember a click in mind my before I blacked out.”

_“Oh crap…I think I am going to be sick…”_ muttered Draco.

                Harry summoned a basin from across the room and handed it to Draco, who promptly vomited.  Harry rubbed his back until he was finished.

                “What the hell is going on?” asked Draco, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

                “I second that question, Malfoy,” croaked Ron, who had finally woken up.  “Why am I in the hospital wing and why am I in bed with Hermione?”

                Madame Pomfrey sighed.  “You are in the hospital wing because you were in a potions accident, Mr. Weasley.  You are in bed with Ms. Granger because every time we tried to put you in separate beds, you became very ill.  The same thing happened to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter.  I have a feeling that this newly discovered mind-talking has something to do with it.  I need to tell Professor Snape this.  It may help him discover what potion it was.” She returned to her office, leaving a perplexed Ron, Draco, and Harry.

                Harry relayed all of the findings to Ron and Hermione, who woke up shortly after Madame Pomfrey left.  Ron and Hermione also recalled hearing a similar click in their minds before blacking out. 

                “I wonder what Neville added wrong to the potion?” said Hermione.  “It wasn’t that hard to make.”

                “Knowing Longbottom, anything,” muttered Draco, who was trying to prop himself up on pillow without making any sudden moves that would cause his stomach to revolt again.

                “As much as I hate to agree with you, Malfoy, you are probably right,” replied Ron.

                Madame Pomfrey walked into the room and smiled at the four 6th years.  “All awake I see.  I need to run diagnostic tests on everyone to see what is causing you stomach pain. “ 

                She walked over to Harry and ran her wand down the length of his body, stopping at his stomach.  She looked surprised, but continued on to Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

                “Well, at least I can tell Professor Snape what the main symptom is,” Madame Pomfrey muttered.

                “Which is?” asked Harry anxiously.

                “Pregnancy.”


	3. Surprise

“Pregnant?!” the group exclaimed.

“It seems so. The reason that the boys are experiencing stomach pain is that a uterus is being developed around the embryo.”

“When will the pain stop?” asked Draco, wincing.

“I have never dealt with anything of this nature, so I have no idea. I can, however, give you a pregnancy-safe pain potion.” She walked to her office and returned with 3 vials of violet potion. The boys gulped them down.

“Much better,” said Draco, sitting up straight and stretching. “Thanks, Madame Pomfrey.”

“You are welcome. I will speak with Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall and return soon.” She went into her office and closed the door.

“We are _so_ screwed,” groaned Ron, putting his head into his hands.

Hermione rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, Ron. We are in this together.” She lifted his head and kissed his forehead.

Harry cleared his throat, breaking the couple apart.

Hermione blushed. “Harry, I have something to confess. Ron and I have been going out for three months.”

Harry smiled. “I figured that you two would get together eventually.” He glanced at Draco. “I have something to confess also. Draco and I have been going out for a year.”

Ron’s mouth dropped open, but Hermione just smiled. “I kinda figured that.”

Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips. “Thank Merlin I can stop pretending to hate you in front of these two. I hate it.”

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but just then Professor Dumbledore walked in, followed by Professor McGonagall and a very frazzled-looking Professor Snape.

“Have you figured out what the potion was?” asked Draco.

“Unfortunately, yes,” replied Snape. “Mr. Longbottom managed to add progentia instead of carmentia.”

Hermione gasped. “He made the OCP potion!”

“What is an OCP potion?”

“It is the Over-Continental Pregnancy Potion. It is used to impregnate witches and wizard whose partners have to work out of continent. It also allows the parents to communicate telepathically during the pregnancy in case something goes wrong and the spouse who is away can apparate back quickly,” replied Hermione.

“Very good, Ms. Granger. But unfortunately Longbottom also added crushed pollyweeds, which as seemingly caused you to bodily link with the person you touched right after the explosion. You and your ‘partner’ will only be able to stay physically apart from each other for 18 hours before you start to feel ill. You must ‘recharge’ through contact and sharing a bed at night.”

“How are we going to manage that?” asked Ron.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. “A dorm has been set up for you four near the Griffindor tower. When you leave the hospital wing tomorrow morning, Professor Dumbledore will show where it is.”

The group nodded, then turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore.

“I know that this is an unfortunate occurrence, but Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I, along with Madame Pomfrey will help you through this. I will see you tomorrow morning.” The professors left.

“I still can’t believe I am pregnant,” sighed Draco. “I mean, I knew wizards could get pregnant, but…I guess I am glad that Professor Snape is my guardian. My parents would kill me.”

“Don’t worry, Draco,” said Harry, rubbing his back. “We will get through this. Together.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the four left the hospital wing, following Professor Dumbledore to their new dorm. The couples held hands to stay bodily connected, as their bodies were not fully adjusted yet. When Hermione had left the room to use the loo this morning, Ron began dry heaving and Hermione passed out.

The group followed Dumbledore to a painting of a dancing gnome.

“Expectant Accident,” Professor Dumbledore told the gnome, who bowed. The portrait swung open.

The group stepped inside and gasped. They walked into the maroon, emerald, and gold common room. Six black armchairs were grouped around a large brick fireplace. The square room was filled with light from the multitude of windows, which looked out towards the lake. Two doors on the left and right led off the main room.

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, you are on the left. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you are on the right.” Dumbledore smiled. “I must go, but remember that the OB-Healer from St. Mungo’s will arrive at 8pm tonight. Enjoy your Sunday.” He left.

Harry and Draco wandered into their new room. An expansive emerald bed took up most of the room, but there were also two desks and two dressers. A door on the right led to a huge bathroom. The bathroom contained two toilets, two sinks, a shower, and an enormous tub.

“This is amazing,” said Harry falling backwards onto the bed. He could hear Hermione squealing in delight next door. Draco lay down next to him, his hand resting on his stomach.

“I think this will work, Harry.”

“I think so too.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8pm that night, a knock was heard on the portrait. Harry looked up from the chessboard, then looked at Draco quizzically.

Hermione crawled out of Ron’s lap and walked towards the portrait. “The OB-Healer is here, remember?”

She opened the portrait and let a tall, red-headed woman enter. The woman wore the typical lime-green robes of a Healer and carried a leather satchel with her.

“Hello all. My name is Healer Winifred, but you can call me Healer Fred for short,” she said, smiling. She set her satchel on the table, and the group heard loud clanking noises from within.

“Extension charm?” asked Hermione, eyeing the bag.

Healer Fred’s smile widened as she opened the bag, pointed her wand into and cried, “ _Accio Exam Table!_ ” An exam table rose out of the bag and settled softly on the floor of the common room. Ron clapped, and Healer Fred gave a mock bow. “Years of practice.”

She added a layer of paper to the table, then looked at the group. “Who wants to go first?”

Hermione hopped onto the table, still holding Ron’s hand. Healer Fred ran her wand slowly over Hermione’s body, nodding her head. She then had Hermione raise her shirt and pressed on places with her hands, asking Hermione questions. She repeated the process with the three boys, then packed up the table and sat everyone down in front of the fire.

“Since this a magical pregnancy, it will last only 6 months, or 24 weeks, compared with the normal 9 months. This does, however, mean that every month in your pregnancy will be like every two months in a normal pregnancy, which means that you will show faster. Also, magical pregnancies often have more complications, so I will meet with you every month. I have books for each of you on what to expect, but I some general guidelines: no alcohol, no excessive magic, and most importantly…no flying.”

The boys created a small uproar at this, but at Healer Fred’s stern look, they quieted down.

“Any general questions?”

Draco spoke up. “How will this baby get out of me? I don’t exactly have the right equipment.” Harry chuckled.

“Great question Draco. During the last 4 weeks of your pregnancy, your penis will temporarily disappear, being replaced with a vagina. It tends to happen during one night. Your body knows when the baby will be born, so it adjusts when needed.”

The boys looked horrified.

Hermione giggled at the looks on their faces, then brought up her own question. “Healer Fred, when are we due?”

“Since it’s the end of September right now, I’d say around March 27th. During your second check up, I will be able to be more precise.”

Healer Fred handed out the book What to Expect When Expecting: My Magical Pregnancy, and left. Hermione started on her book, while the boys muttered about what to tell their team mates.

“What are we going to do about Quidditch?” wailed Ron. “It’s not like we can tell them about this!”

“I think we should go talk to Professor Dumbledore about this on Monday,” said Harry yawning. “I am ready for bed. Come on Draco.”

Harry pulled Draco into the bedroom, shut the door, and began kissing him. He pushed Draco onto the bed and grinned. “Ready to christen the new bed?”

“You have no idea.”

 


End file.
